


for everything.

by ginterwonderland



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5026648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginterwonderland/pseuds/ginterwonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonas will never get used to this, it all feels like a dream to him just how lucky he is to have Erik.</p>
            </blockquote>





	for everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Durmann somehow always helps me reduce stress. And I'm more than stressed now. So here's the result. Hope you'll enjoy reading it just as much as I enjoyed writing it, because I really did. And now, off to the new academic year!  
> As always I'm very sorry for any mistakes, I'm sadly not a native English speaker :)

It was still a little dark outside when Jonas slowly opened his eyes, turning to the nightstand to pick up his phone. 7:37.  Sunday. Way too early to even think about getting up, for Jonas’ taste.

Especially on a free day, without any trainings planned. No, he’s definitely not getting up now.

He places his phone back on the nightstand and turns his head to the side, deciding to get some more sleep. He suddenly feels a warm body pressing to his side. He opens his eyes again, to see Erik cuddling up to him. He puts his hand around his waist, his head gently on Jonas’ chest, burying his face in his neck, pressing a soft kiss to his skin.

‘No getting up, go back to sleep, you don’t have anything to do today.’ Erik whispers, his voice almost impossible to hear.

He must’ve felt Jonas moving and thought he wants to leave the bed already.

Jonas chuckles, puts his hand in Erik’s hair gently carding through it.

‘I’m not planning on getting up anytime soon.’ He replies, pressing Erik’s warm body even closer to his. ‘It would mean I’d have to let go of you, and that’s the last thing I wanna do.’

Erik opens his eyes, turns his head to look up at Jonas. He’s still half-asleep, his hair messy, his cheeks more reddened than usual. His eyes meet the green eyes of Jonas, who smiles at him, putting his hand on Erik’s back, gently stroking it.

He’s so beautiful, Erik thinks to himself, _‘and all yours’_ a little voice in his head adds, which makes Erik smile even wider.

He lifts his head up from Jonas’ chest, putting his lips on Jonas’. His hand wandering up to cup his cheek, the other one looking for Jonas’ hand to take in his own.

He could wake up to that for the rest of his life. The kiss is short, it ends too soon with Erik breaking it and smiling at Jonas who immediately smiles back and gives Erik a kiss on the cheek. The rosy cheek he loves so much.

He still can’t believe how lucky he is. That this all worked out, that **THEY** worked out. Sometimes it feels so unreal, he thinks it’s just a wonderful dream, an imagination, something that doesn’t really exists. Because it’s almost too good to be true. Sometimes he’s afraid that he’ll wake up one day, the other side of his bed empty with no sign of the person who means so much to him. It all feels like a dream to him, the greatest dream he could ever think of.

But then he feels Erik’s warm hand taking his, locking their fingers together, holding him tight, so tight as if he wanted to keep holding him forever, never let him go.

That’s the moment he knows for sure, that it’s not just something that only exists in his head. It’s all real and his everything, the greatest person he could ever ask for, is lying right next to him.

‘Hey,’  Erik’s voice gets him out of his thoughts. ‘What are you thinking about?’ he asks, sitting up to see Jonas better.

Jonas doesn’t reply right away, instead he sits up and pulls Erik into a hug. He holds him in his arms without saying a word. After what felt like forever he shifts, looking into Erik’s eyes.

‘What was that for?’ Erik smiles, a bit confused.

‘For everything.’ Jonas takes Erik’s hands in his’ again.

‘For being there for me when I need you. For being the person I know I can fully trust. For putting up with me no matter what I do. For holding me in your arms, telling me everything’s gonna be alright when I feel like nothing makes sense anymore. For accepting all of my flaws. For being the reason I want to wake up every day, just to see you’re still there for me. For spending time with me, always putting me before anybody else, even though there’s so much you could do instead.’ Jonas stops, taking a deep breath before speaking again.

‘I feel like I don’t say this often enough. And I want you to know just how much you mean to me.’

This time it’s Erik, who decides not to say anything to that, pulling Jonas in for a kiss.

It’s slow and sweet, just like the one they shared not so long ago. Although this time it’s not short at all. It lasts for minutes, eventually turning into a more passionate one, neither of them wanting to break it, both of them desperately wanting to show the other how just how important he is.

In the end it’s Erik who lies down, pulling Jonas with him so that the younger one is now on top of him.

Erik’s hands immediately find their way under Jonas’ t-shirt pulling it up and taking it off with a little help from the owner. Erik gets rid of his t-shirt right after he throws the one of Jonas onto the floor, his own following the other.

The blond moves his hands to Jonas’ back, going lower to reach the waistband of Jonas’ boxers. Just when he’s about to pull them down, Jonas’ grabs his hands.

‘Not… yet…’ he gasps out, pulling away from Erik’s lips to catch some air. ‘Wait…’

‘I don’t want to.’ Is what Erik whispers into Jonas’ ear before placing his hands back on the place Jonas took them from.

He slides his slender fingers under the waistband of his shorts ignoring Jonas asking him to take it slow. He doesn’t want to take it slow. He needs him now. Right now. He can’t wait any longer.

Jonas isn’t even trying to stop him anymore. He gives up, taking care of Erik who still has his shorts on. His hands are shaking, he’s struggling and groans in frustration.

‘Take them off… p-please.’ he begs, pressing his body to Erik’s letting him feel just how much he enjoys what they’re doing.

Erik lets out a little laugh. ‘Somebody’s impatient. I thought you wanted to take it slow.’ He teases, letting his hand find its way to Jonas’ ass, without any material no longer between their skin.

Jonas’ moan tells him he needs to do what he asked for.

Erik gives in, takes off his shorts himself and without a warning he switches their positions, so now he’s on top of Jonas.

Jonas instinctively spreads his legs, letting Erik lay between them.

Their bodies pressed together, both of them gasping for air.

‘I love you.’ Jonas whispers, his chest heaving.

‘I love you more.’ Erik’s reply makes Jonas the happiest person in the world.

***

Jonas’ head lies on Erik’s chest, his hands stroke Erik’s sides.

‘What time is it?’ Erik asks, breaking the silence.

‘Does it even matter? We’re staying in bed all day today, remember?’ Jonas doesn’t even bother to look at his phone to check the time. They’re not going anywhere today. It’s a day just for them.

‘Right. But we need to get up soon. We have to eat, you know. Food won’t magically appear in our bed.’ Erik laughs.

‘That’s too bad…’ Jonas says and before Erik can ever react, he rapidly gets up and runs into the kitchen, screaming, ‘the last one in the kitchen makes breakfast!’

‘Hey!’ Erik doesn’t even move, he knows he’s already lost. ‘This isn’t fair.’

He hears Jonas’ laugh and gets up, he has to prepare breakfast for the love of his life, after all.


End file.
